


Blossoming Petals

by ChainsAroundWings (AlzeahXei)



Series: Trees That Grow [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Lapdance, M/M, Non-Monogamous Society, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Shota, Socially Accepted Parent/Child Incest, Socially Accepted Underage Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlzeahXei/pseuds/ChainsAroundWings
Summary: It's the day for Tricks and Treats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> UGH. (Why...why did I do this to myself?)  
> UGH. (Yes, there is lap dancing. A pathetic and amateurish attempt to choreograph a brief dance through literature...)  
> UGH. (It's a fictional cover song for Moondance. Imagine......Cher trying to entice you with her voice? Or Jessica Rabbit. Or Hugh Dancy. Whatever that floats your boat.)

“Thanks for the ride!” The words trailed behind Stiles as he leaped out of the McCall’s sedan and onto the asphalt parking lot of the sheriff’s station.

“You need us to fetch you later?” Scotty asked before the door could be shut, which also served to remind Melissa, “And don’t slam the door!”

“Nah, it’s cool. Dad will make sure I’m home before curfew anyway.” Stiles and Scott fist-bumped in mutual commiseration at the woefully early bedtime restriction for Sixth Graders. Melissa rolled her eyes behind the wheel, muttering about ‘healthy sleeping hours’ and ‘she’s a nurse, why does no one listen to her, damnit’.

Stiles watched until the tail light of the sedan curved into 2nd York Street when two well-built (and definitely well-maintained) arms encircled his shoulders and waist, drawing him into a wall of taut muscles. Stiles threw his head for a gasp when a hand patted his thigh before snaking underneath layer of laces and ribbons to cup his crotch.

“Are you lost, Little Red?”

“Deputy DeWitte,” Stiles sighed and angled his neck for the deputy’s tongue easy excess, since the hood was out of the way before now. One hand reached behind to clamp on Deputy DeWitte’s neck as the man rolled his hips into Stiles’ ass, his dick progressively erecting with each movement, greedy hand tracing the omega’s curves silhouetted by the corset dress.

“Trick or treat, baby?” Deputy DeWitte kissed along bare shoulder and exposed shoulder blade.

“Unfair,” Stiles chewed his bottom lip at the hand molding his bottom and a finger slipping under silk cheeky to play with his hole. “I should be the one asking for candies.” Their slow and flirtatious display had enticed bystanders to gawp and watch and wolf-whistle as Stiles moaned with each grind. Deputy DeWitte grinned at the attention and flipped the petticoat up, a fleeting and teasing appearance of Stiles’ panties that had the crowd cheering for more.

“Don’t I deserve a treat too?” Deputy DeWitte nibbled on a lobe as he bent the boy over a cruiser, one hand on his hip while the other roamed over smooth skin. Nose trailed arched spine and buried deep between satin folds, inhaling a lungful of fresh omega slick from his cunt. Fingers that tracked along the border of the cheeky slithered over and slid the garment off globular cheeks. Stiles craned over one shoulder with wide, apprehensive – and a bit aroused – stare, but he didn’t prohibit the deputy to slip the panties off knee-high laced boots.

Somewhere behind them, zips had been drawn.

“Since I doubt we get to have you first,” Deputy DeWitte pecked at the bunched up silk in his hand. “Might as well keep a souvenir.” He kissed the corner of a smile before nipping the jaw below it.

Ever since Sheriff Stilinski had his first rut, Stiles was a constant presence inside the station, a weight on his father’s lap or under the desk warming John’s cock. Though at first the betas and alphas were only allowed to fuck his omega son inside his office, his deputies that had proven themselves and earned his trust later were allowed to take Stiles anywhere, away from the Head Alpha’s watchful gaze, as long as his boy remained under the roof of the station.

“Are you holding my panties hostage?” Stiles laughed at the deputy’s waggling brows and obnoxious grin as he pocketed the cheeky. They shared open-mouthed kisses before Deputy DeWitte sent him away with a slap on his ass.

“The sooner you get to Sheriff and Derek, the sooner I can take you, sweetheart.” Deputy DeWitte winked and twisted on his feet to face the crowd. “Show’s over, people! Thanks for watching.” He shrugged at the collective boos hurled at him. “Hey, it’s free viewing, why are you expecting more?”

Stiles’ giggles brought him to Deputy Tara, who’s on front desk duty today. She smiled, accepting a hug and gave his costume an once-over.

“Still breaking hearts, I see.” Deputy Tara bumped her lips with Stiles and nodded at the closed door. “Sheriff’s in there with Derek. They’re going through a case though, so try not to distract them.” The corner of her eyes crinkled as her hand caressed bare skin under the dress. “Or not.”

Stiles shrugged playfully. “Blame Deputy DeWitte.”

“Oh, I’ll definitely have words with Clark. Now go, before I regret my judgment.”

“You won’t.” Stiles crooned as he headed for his father’s office. He was certain that Deputy Tara had informed him of his son’s arrival via intercom and only knocked once before entering, beaming from ear to ear at the sight of his two favorite alphas. Only instead in his usual seat behind the desk, John was hunching in one of the visitor chairs and Derek’s on the couch, tidying up any leftover papers. Derek got the first kiss before Stiles leaned over to give his father one. The case file had long been shuffled to a corner, away from public eyes (and especially Stiles’ prying instinct).

“Happy Halloween, son.” John rubbed his thumb over the jaw, while behind Stiles Derek was running his hands over the omega’s thighs, nails leaving faint red trails that vanished too soon. “Sorry I can’t accompany you this year.”

“It’s okay, dad.” Stiles flicked his tongue at the finger resting on his lip. “I had fun with Scott and Melissa too.” He tilted his head and looked back at Derek, mischief dripping out of his grin. “Sooo, Trick o’ Treat?”

A brow arched. “And if I choose Trick?”

“You always choose Trick. Good thing I came prepared then.” Stiles extracted his phone from the folds of his dress, his thumb flying through the screen and set it on the couch’s arm. The corner of John’s mouth twitched at the play button and ‘Moondance-Titania’s verse’ staring back at him. The part of his mind that loved puzzles and mysteries flickered as pieces fell and connected by the clue of his son’s ‘busy’ weekends that were certainly not spent with Scott.

And if he’s not with Scott…

Palm covered his eyes as John chuckled incredulously. “Stiles. Stiles. What did you learned?”

Stiles gave his father a narrowed stare. “How did you find out?”

“I’m the sheriff, give me a little credit.” John snorted. “And don’t think I don’t know that the drag queens from Jungle have been giving you lessons, since you’re their ‘friend, lamb and future Ali’, or something.”

“I want to surprise you.” Stiles pouted as Derek joined in the humor. “At least it’s better than juggling chainsaws or flamethrowers.” Hip leaning on the desk, Stiles’ gaze bounced between his father and Derek. “So, whose lap should I pay tribute to?”

Derek and John’s eyes met for a moment, a little longer than a minute, in silent conversation mastered and generously applied whenever Stiles was within hearing range. The link broke when John leaned back into the chair, palm facing up and fingers spread. “All yours, Lieutenant Hale.”

Derek’s eyes rolled at the title as he reached out for Stiles’ arm, only to have his hand smacked away. Stiles returned the mock offended look by tilting his lips into a teasing grin, adjusting the hood as it shadowed half of his face, his pink lips and pearl white teeth a sharp contrast. A swipe of his fingers had the beginning of drums and double bass plucked and trumpet drawn out blow like the call of siren, Stiles planting his hands on Derek’s knees, spine bowed and fingers seizing thick chord of muscles.

“Only the dancer is allowed to touch. Spectators’ hands are to remain to themselves until the end of the song.” The tip of tongue rolled over upper lips as piano strummed into pace, and the voice of quiet yet sultry singing filled the room.

 

 **Oh it’s a marvelous night for a moondance**  
**With the stars up above in your eyes**  
**A fantabulous night to make romance, yes?**

 

Stiles straightened back up, hips rolling with confidence from long practices and latent grace. Two hands raked through his hair, pushing away the hood to reveal messy hair no different from post-coital bed hair that had Derek’s fingers jerked to run over and hold on to. And that was all they were permitted to do. Before him, slender fingers slid over skin and cloth, tracing the trail of his beauty spot from cheeks to jaw to neck, palms trailing the curves of his torso accentuated by the corset and legs lengthened by the boots, an enticing promise for the alpha to touch from head to toes, back and front as he twirled a full circle.

_If he’s a good boy._

 

 **And I’m trying to please the calling**  
**Of your heartstrings that play soft and low**  
**And all the night’s magic seems to whisper and hush**

 

Fingers hooked onto the hem of the dress, gliding from back to front, laces moved like waves and revealing the omega’s bare groin that had both alphas choked at the sight. “Stiles,” His father’s voice behind him was strained from self-control and a note higher from incredulousness. “You didn’t wear anything underneath?”

In lieu from answering, Stiles lowered his body while the petticoat hiked further up his ass, showing off pink hole that was slightly wet from Deputy DeWitte’s previous teasing. Maintaining eye contact with Derek from under his lashes, Stiles elevated with leisure pace and surprising lithe, hands cupping his boots and thighs and ended with a sharp smack on a cheek that cut in on the slow but exhilarating song, a red print stark on porcelain skin before a roll of the hip had the dress veiling it up again.

He tossed John a coquettish wink.

 

 **Well I wanna make love to you tonight**  
**I can’t wait ‘til the morning has come**  
**And I know that the time is just right, baby**

 

Stiles’ hips swayed side to side in a shallow U, gradually lowering until knees bent in midair with one hand in his crotch and the other sweeping strands of hair back from his forehead, skin shimmered with sweat. The fingers that came out were suspiciously wet at the tip, and Stiles strutted into Derek’s lap, knees set on either side of broad thighs before he smeared precome over Derek’s lips. The alpha’s fists were tight and white as Stiles leaned forward to lap off his slick, on lick at a time. He smiled slyly at the barely contained growl vibrating from the alpha’s throat.

Stiles squeezed on Derek’s shoulders once before letting his hand roamed over toned chest and stomach, his pinky a fleeting touch over jutting nipples under the uniform. His hips grinded and rocked with the singer’s thrill at their approaching award, a slow and smooth rhythm that built and built into an oncoming climax.

 

 **There and then I will make you my own**  
**Anytime I touch you, you just tremble inside**  
**And I know how much you want me that you can’t hide**

 

Buttons popped out of their hole on by one until only the last two above the hem of the uniform pants remained. The stretch of hot skin trembling with restraint was all his to explore. Stiles dipped his head to nip on a nipple, the hiss of pleasure tingled the hair at his temple the moment Stiles blew air on the tight nub. Stiles dropped his ass just a hairbreadth away from Derek’s raging erection, rocking his hips as if he was riding his cock, each thrust aiming true for his prostate.

Stiles grazed his teeth from the tip of an ear to the lobe, catching delicate skin and tugging it before introducing his tongue to the alpha’s stubble and neck.

 

 **Can I have just one more moondance with you, my love**  
**Can I just make some more romance with you, my love**

 

Stiles lifted his hips away just enough to slip a hand in between, stroking firm and steadily over tented fly and he sunk down for a kiss, more tongue and bite than actual kissing as the singer crooned the end of the song as double bass and piano dwindled to silence. Stiles was barely able to catch a breath when hands clenched on his hips, gasping as clothed dick crashed into his sensitive perineum and hole, rough grind chafing the skin there while his dick dry humped over the buckle of the belt.

A string drawn had the hood loosened and fell neglected onto the ground as his father latched onto his neck with kiss and bites that meant to leave marks. “Jesus _Fucking_ Christ, Stiles, what did those ladies taught you.” It was a rhetorical question, of course, since whatever knowledge Stiles got from them was presented before their eyes. “You’re perfect, son. You’re so good at this.”

Stiles hummed gratefully into the kiss shared with John while under him, Derek nearly ripped his zip off as he whipped his cock out, red and leaking with precome. Without warning or prior preparation, he slammed the omega’s ass down, directly sheathing his cock that had Stiles’ jaw slackened with silent screams at the abrupt intrusion. Stiles wiggled and tried to adjust for comfort, but the tight clamp on either side of his hips had him still in place as Derek rammed into his cunt mercilessly, amassed frustration clear with every shove. Stiles could only let the alpha use him as he liked, let him take what he was promised.

“Derek. Derek, wait.” The alpha growled ominously behind clenched teeth, but he slowed down his thrust and instead latched onto Stiles’ collarbone, tongue chasing drumming pulse under skin. John’s hands cupped the omega’s shoulders to steady him. “Stiles, can you have another dick in you tonight?”

Both Stiles and Derek groaned as the image flitted into mind, Derek’s dick jolted in delight. Stiles reached back for a kiss as his hand caressed the hard dick proudly sticking out between John’s legs, “Please, daddy. I won’t be full until you come inside me.”

“Shit. Stiles, _your mouth_.” John grunted as two fingers rubbed over stretched rim before sliding in. Stiles sighed and sucked the alpha’s fingers deeper. As soon as he was grinding down on them that John replaced his fingers with his dick, both alphas groaning at the tantalizing tight fit of the hole and the warmth that enveloped their dicks. Stiles was left slumping into Derek’s body as his father snapped his hips, pounding at an abandoned urgency that would no doubt had both alphas come within a few thrust. Stiles made a noise and came first, painting the inside of his dress with white come.

Derek and John grunted as their dicks moved in synchronized thrust into confined space once, twice, before spilling their load. They empty their come to the last drop before pulling out, John first and followed by Derek. John boosted Stiles’ hips up with hands on each of his cheeks as he watched come leaked out of the swollen cunt. Without another word, his tongue darted out and licked the combined come and slick away.

Stiles’ knees wobbled at the slurping sound behind him, body bent with practiced nimbleness to clean up Derek’s dick as Derek fingers combed through his sweat-soaked hair. When John came back up, his lips and chin shone with wetness from come and slick and saliva. A smile danced over his mouth as he looked at Derek. “Want your share?”

Stiles was instantly flipped around for Derek to lap up the remaining come. John reveled in his son’s supple lips and warm tongue on his dick first before tucking it back in his pants and retrieved a couple of tissues to wipe away his omega’s come from further soiling the dress. He tossed the tissues into the bin without looking away, mouthing Stiles’ jaw and neck as Derek finished up behind him.

“You did great son. I’m proud of you.” Stiles’ elated giggles were all John needed to hear.

Derek swiped the back of his hand over his mouth and drew Stiles in for a last kiss, a smirk was pressed into his lips. “Thank you for the Treat.”

“No comment about my Trick? No round of applause?” Stiles tipped back on his heels with an affronted pout that lacked both in heat and intention.

Derek kissed him deep and sweet. “You know I’ll always love you, no matter what you choose to do.” The alpha nuzzled into Stiles’ neck. “And I definitely won’t mind a repeated performance in the bedroom.” He frowned into the edge of the collarbone as he palmed bare bottom. “Someone stole your panties.”

“If I said Deputy Dewitte demanded a toll to enter the station?”

“Then I will say go and get it back from him before Jordan gives you a ride home.” John rolled his eyes at both his son and deputy’s antics. Sometimes he wondered if he was fostering a whole station of toddlers.

“Going now.” Stiles collected his phone and hood and skipped out of the room and into Jordan Parrish. Speak of the devil and he doth appear.

“Stiles?” The man’s affable smile was contagious as he kept them from tripping over. Stiles puckered his lips for a kiss, which Jordan gave into with a laugh. “Happy Halloween. Are you staying, or should I–” His brows flatted over his eyes as Stiles was scooped up and thrown over a shoulder, prancing away without an explanation. “Clark.” His voice was reprimanding.

“Your eyes are smiling, you don’t fool me Jordan.” Deputy DeWitte patted the omega’s bum. “And I’m only collecting my Treat, no harm no foul.”

Jordan rolled his eyes good-naturedly as the deputy paraded his squealing prize before commandeering one of the conference rooms. He sat on the bulky desk at the front and center of the room, his prick flushing red as he leveled at Stiles’ cunt and drove him down until the omega was sitting on his balls. Despite having two dicks inside him just over five minutes ago, the omega’s ass remained tight, muscles inside clenched and squeezed his dick with alluring heat. “Ahhh, this is heaven, baby.” Deputy DeWitte exhaled into Stiles’ mouth and claimed sloppy, feverish kisses, licking away drool that escaped at the corner of those delicious lips.

“Make me proud, gorgeous. Ride me like the slut you are.” Deputy DeWitte cupped plump cheeks, pinched them and bounced the omega on his throbbing dick. “So. What is this I heard about your new trick?”

Stiles shrugged the best as he could while riding the deputy’s cock. While lacking in girth, Deputy DeWitte made it up in length, and every thrust felt like a poke to his stomach. “Kitty Amber said it won’t be wasted if I learn a form of erotic dance. Then Chastity a.k.a. Cassie said I should start with lap dancing. Then everyone’s involved and got Titania to record a song for me.”

“Moondance, right? Kinda slow for my taste.”

Stiles nipped his philtrum. “Don’t be an ass. Do you know how long I had to practice not to trip while crossing my ankles for a strut on the runway? Give me a few more months and maybe I’ll get promoted to 'I'm a Slave 4 U' _without_ giving anyone a broken nose or black eyes.”

“Few more months huh?” Deputy DeWitte sucked a mark at the back of one ear and gave Stiles’ ass a slap, relishing the echo in this empty room other than the squelching sound from Stiles’ slick. “How about Christmas? Give me a lap dance as my present this year.”

Stiles pulled back and gave him a dubious stare. “I thought you’re a Jew?”

“A quarter Jew.” The deputy eyes fixed on the two fingers inside Stiles’ mouth, a layer of sheen as Stiles rolled his tongue over and under, cheeks hollow as he sucked on them like they’re a real cock. “And besides, I’m not forbidden to come to the department party. I’ll just have to steal you away for a few hours.”

Stiles withdrew his mouth to reply, only to groan as Deputy DeWitte rubbed and scratched his raw rim, sticking two wet fingers inside to the knuckle. “W-Well, if you’re on the Nice List this year, I can consider giving you a free performance.”

“Oh sweetheart, when have I been naughty.” Deputy DeWitte chuckled into the omega’s mouth, ajar from the pinch on his thigh. “You’re going to be so beautiful, darling, grinding on my erection to Pony.” He gave the dress a glimpse. “Although I like you in less clothing. Maybe I’ll dress you up in a bikini.”

“In December?”

“Don’t worry, you can wear the bikini underneath your clothes and jackets. I’ll make sure the room we use has been warm up first before I strip you.” His lips skated over the outer shell of an ear. “Or I can instruct you to strip, take your time and make me desire you, make me wait to fuck you in the end. And I will, baby. You’ll let me take your pretty cunt, because I have been a patient, _good_ boy, and as the perfect reward, I get to use your holes.”

Stiles rested his forehead on the deputy’s, moist breath mingled as Stiles notched up grinding speed, face flushed with arousal.

Deputy DeWitte beamed as he nuzzled their nose. “What do you say, Little Red, let me worship you?”


End file.
